A New Beginning
by KissLand
Summary: After Serah and Snow get married, Lightning is left alone.  She embarks on a journey to find herself, and live for herself... something she hasn't done in a long time...chapters 1&2 are re-written. Fang/Light pairing in the future
1. Alone

**Hey guys this is a re-written version of my first fanfiction ever, I feel like I rushed it the first time around so I had to do it over. Most of it stayed the same, just changed a few things to chapters 1 & 2. Feel free to review and leave constructive criticism I'd truly appreciate it.**** It's a take on Light's life after Serah gets married, and her journey to finding herself. The whole L'cie situation never happened and it's a whole different world but similar at the same time :) no pairings as of now, but possibly a Fang/Light pairing in chapters to come.**

**Desclaimers: I don't own anything from the Final Fantasy franchise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My eyes open and I look upward, only to find the beautiful night sky being obscured by the stale walls of my bedroom ceiling. It's dark and silent; so silent that I can hear the beat of my own heart intertwining with the sound of the wind sizzling in from the cracks on the window seam.

_I never thought it'd be this silent_. I thought to myself.

_I was alone_….

Ever since Serah got married, she and Snow decided to move to the country far away from Bodhum to start their new family… I was proud of the bugger, but I wouldn't let the sadness of her departure faze me or even more so, let her read my poignant and vulnerable face. So I put back my stoic façade, the same one I created during my first few years in the Military.

_Unreadable, Light..._

I said to myself

…_.that's how you should always be_

I had never really thought about what things would be like for me after Serah was gone and grown up. My whole life I had lived to protect and watch over her. Our parents died about 7 years ago when I was 15 and she was 10 years old. I become her sole guardian so young, I had no idea what the real world was like. So because of it I had to grow up instantaneously for her.

One night she came up to my room crestfallen with tears in her eyes. I pulled her close to me and embraced her in a hug.

"_Claire, please don't leave me"_ her voice not louder than a whisper, and her tears muffling the soft spoken words.

I was scarcely able to make out what she was saying. But then realization hit me and my eyes widened at the heartbreaking confession my little sister had just revealed.

"_I promise I will never leave you" _I reassured her, as my finger tips brushed the delicate brands of hair off her face.

That night a new essence of understanding enveloped us. She slept next to me her little body cradling against mine, I wrapped my arms around her to cease her occasional shudders as she fought against the tears. I knew what was haunting her thoughts; it's as if our minds were in zinc. My mind trailed off to that conflicting moment, those traumatic series of events that had undertaken our lives changing our fate forever. Our parent's death…. That night I not only promised her but I also promised myself that I would never leave her, even if it killed me.

_After all I was all she had, and she was all I had…_

Or so I thought…

* * *

It was she who left first…. I couldn't blame her; her husband was quite the prince charming (well to her anyway I always thought he was quite the big idiot) but he did do his job in sweeping her off her feet and at least I was sure she was in good hands..

That was the only thing that brought a sense of contentment in my heart after all these years of darkness…. She was happy and that's all I really cared for.

_Snap out of it Claire…_ the little voice in my head said… _you need to start living for yourself…_

_Stop it! I'm not Claire anymore. My name is Lightning Farron._

Who was I kidding? where ever the voice was coming from, it was right. I had lived for Serah for so long, I forgot what it felt like to live for myself. Not even the military was a choice I had made for my own sake, it had been to be able to get an education and simultaneously take care of my sister with all of the benefits they provided.

So now I lied here in bed disturbed with bombarding thoughts about the past, all the meanwhile trying to pick up the strength to break out of this cursed shell.

_1, 2, 3_… I counted as I got out of bed

My life had truly become a predetermined cycle; so structured. I had shut out all emotion since my teen years. It was the only way I could keep the tears back and just survive. But this attitude wasn't all a waste of my life; it definitely didn't fail me in the military. With my fearless personality I was able to move up ranks so rapidly like water flowing in a fast paced river.

To the city of Bodhum I was Sergeant Farron, one of the most prestige soldiers in the Guardian Corps. My inborn leader-like attributes justified my hierarchy amongst the others and it took quite a rightful effect during Search & Combat, which ultimately was my specialty. Now with Serah gone, the guys and gals on base were the closest to family I could get. So I often relished their company, hearing them talk about everything and nothing; and most of the time I spent countless hours in the training facilities teaching the new recruits assigned to my unit new tricks for battle… though I saved the flashy ones for myself of course, to wow the parade of soldiers once in a while when I felt a need to amuse myself with their attention.

Bodhum was a pretty neat city, especially at night when all the fluorescent lights beamed creating a rainbow of color along the towers and buildings. But the most incredible part about it was the ocean. And it just so happened to be my back yard.

* * *

_Tonight I couldn't sleep,_

It was one of those nights again…when I finally managed to bring myself up from the bed I adjusted my sleeping robe, put on my sandals and headed out down to the shore.

Urgent to get lost in its peaceful and silent beauty I curled my feet within the sand walking further down the seashore admiring the wonderful scenery before me. I had been here on many occasions but each time it was different than before... specially this particular night.

I wasn't alone… there was a shape of a young woman unveiling itself in the distance with the luminous shine of the moon against her body. She was walking towards my direction now. I felt a little uneasy, at the surprising thought of company, something I wasn't expecting at all at this time of night. She approached amiably… _I had never seen her around these parts before_

_Who was this mysterious woman?_

I don't know what intrigued me the most, the curiosity of who this woman was, or the inexplicable beauty of her Raven like hair concealing her bronze skin, and her emerald eyes glistening under the moonlight.

Usually I wouldn't be the one to fancy women, but I had to admit she was captivating.

_What is she doing here? _My mind rambled about frantically…._Nothing more than you are, _the little voice in my head taunted

"Hiya there"… She said.

_..._my mind couldn't quite process everything all at once, but finally I was able to pull the muscles on my cheeks to open my mouth and muster out something_…_ in return.

"Hey", I said hesitantly, "what's your name?"

"The name's Fang" she said with a welcoming smile, warm enough to break the ice, "and yours?"

"Farron…Lightning Farron."I strained a smile back extending my hand to join hers for a shake.

"**The** Lightning Farron, as in Sergeant Farron?" Her eyes widened in surprise to see the infamous soldier in front of her.

… I chuckled at her stunned reaction "Yes… Sergeant Farron, that's what Bodhum knows me as; but just call me Light."

The wide smile on her face was trying to fight back the laughter building up inside her throat…. She finally let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the surrounding air. The sweet sound was now invading the silence that had once been there.

"Sorry"… her laughter ceasing into an apologetic sigh… "I just had a different picture of you in my mind; somehow I thought you'd look waaaay more menacing in person." She erupted into a quiet laugh, not as rumbustious as the last.

_If it had been any one else my foot would be down their throat by now. She tried the hell outta my life! _My mind exploded defensively ready to pounce on her any second now.

But instead of proving her how _menacing_ I could really be at the moment, I just let my walls down and joined her in her banter.

"Looks can be deceiving" I smirked.

"I see…" she smiled, her eyes averting mine and looking straight out into the water.

I took a good look at her, studying her face and attributes….

Now this was bugging me…

_Why did she look like she wasn't from around Bodhum let alone this planet!_

* * *

"Sooo are you from around this part of town?" I commenced changing the subject.

"No, I live on the other side of the city. I come here every once in a while when things get too hectic. It's so peaceful here." She moved closer to the water taking in a big breath of air as the sea breeze clashed into her. Fang was right; It was peaceful here especially at this time at night where it was just the sound of the wind and the hugging of waves at your feet.

She turned back around, meeting my gaze and noticing the inquiring look still planted on my face... so she continued…

"I live here in Bodhum, but I was actually born in Gran Pulse." She made a quick point with her finger to the lingering giant in the sky.

_I knew it!_ I said to myself… making sure I didn't show this amusing discovery through my face... she had been quick to read me before.

_But wait a minute… how can she still be alive or living here for Maker's sake?_

"Bu—but I thought Pulse was destroyed in the War of Transgression a decade ago?"….. "How can you be Al—"

"—live?"she finished the sentence. "Yea many folks ask that." She chuckled, "Well it's simple; my mother foresaw the war coming so she shipped me and my sister Vanille off to this place before it all started."

My body immediately tensed at such a revelation; she was from the place in the sky, I'd only read books about.

"Relax I'm just as much an Cocoonian as you are" she teased bumping her shoulder into mine. I released the breath I had been holding, softly panting my way back to a neutral state.

I was stunned… speechless, I had never met anyone from Gran Pulse in my life before. I had always heard that they were an animalistic species, didn't care for anything; _that's why we went to war with them anyway, wasn't it?_ I contemplated to myself.

But the Raven beauty standing before me defied all those beliefs. She was nothing like they'd describe.

"You know Lightning you're an interesting character…"

I broke away from my thoughts and addressed my look onto her

"Yea? How so?"

"Hmm where do I start?"... "For one I thought you'd look different, and second… thought you'd be a bit more lively." She teased again.

But she was right.

I scoffed, "once again looks can be deceiving."

"you can sure say that again"

"…..um anyways listen….I gotta get back, Van is probably worried sick about me. I didn't quite let her now I was gonna be out…. It was nice meeting you Light." She smiled again almost becoming a signature of hers.

"Same here, It was nice talking to you." I nodded. She didn't know this, but I was thankful for her company, it had been a while since I had an actual casual conversation with someone. I was always either at work or home alone. It felt nice for a change.

She started to stroll the other way, and I similarly did the same back to my place. Then suddenly the sound of feet broke off as her accented voice came to sound, "Hey Light, do you wanna come to the Fifth Ark tomorrow night? Maybe we can catch a few drinks and play pool with the guys?"

I turned around to face her in the near distance. My first initial thought was, _no! I can't—I don't even know how to act around people when I'm out. Even worse I don't think I can even remember the last time I went out… with anyone_.

But my impulse deceived my thoughts…

"Yes, sounds great!" My eyes filled with surprise at the words spilling out my own mouth.

"Alrighty then, see you here at 7?"

She was aware of the astonished flicker in my eyes, and could tell this was the first time in a long time I had ever agreed to something like this.

"Okay, 7 it is." I nodded

She waved as she turned her body around to walk down along the seashore the way she had come. Her figure eventually dissolved in the distance.

I stayed frozen in time for a minute, trying to recompose myself and come to terms with what had happened a few moments ago. _It's been a while since I've gone out, this might actually be good for me._

And with that I parted with the ocean and headed back home to a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me really happy :) Hope u guys enjoyed.**


	2. New Bonds

**Here goes chapter two! Re-wrote almost all of it. Also there is a transition of POV from first person to third person in this ch.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Square Enix. **

**Except the guy at the bar I can claim him lol.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sergeant Farron, good job in capturing those diliquents, it was about time we brought justice to the robbery's going on downtown."…. My superior declared as I walked in from completing the assignment of the day.

And before I could salute and thank him for the kind compliment, Yuj decided to budge in and say something as always.

"Pshhhh good job? More like a great one; those dudes don't stand a chance when it comes to the Farron."…

"He's right Lieutenant Amodar, the police station might wanna think about rehiring new cops to actually do their job next time." Gaddot added, and both men exploded into a series of laughter that even a hard knock on their jaw wouldn't impede. It wasn't often that the city of Bodhum called in the Gaurdian Corps to take care of a robbery; the Police department was in charge of that. But this time the new men assigned to get the job done weren't capable and ended up as hostages so they had to call us in to take care of the situation. Yeah Yuj and Gaddot were right about getting new people to replace the recent team at the Police department, but those two were overdoing it and they just wouldn't stop ranting about how bad the police had been these couple of months.

Although being partnered up with them all these years since I was a recruit myself, I still sometimes had no idea why they were in the Military, especially in Lt. Amodar's unit. If it wasn't for Gaddot's impressive physical resistance and Yuj's mechanical expertise, both men would still be strolling about miserably where ever they had come from.

Serah had tried to set me up with Gaddot which I found highly offense. Although the man was very tall dark and handsome according to Serah, he was just too obnoxious for my liking other than the fact that he looked liked he ate steroids for breakfast and just so happened to be Snow the Big Oaf's best friend_. _So I decided to evade him every time Serah got him to ask me out on a date. She was quite depressed for a while she always wanted to see me happy and have somebody in my life, but I was never interested in the picks she sent my way. Men were simply not on my agenda, work just took up most of my time and I had none left to waste on guys who thought they could sweep me off my feet that easily.

* * *

"Hey boys settle down and get back to work now will ya? You get off in an hour, don't let me change my mind and keep you here till later hours eh?" Lt. Amodar said affirmatively trying to cease the banter in the room.

I saluted and nodded thankfully towards him as I proceeded down to my office. I had to close it down, it was getting late past my usual work shift. On other occasions I would get off an hour earlier, but once again work caught up to me, which I didn't mind all too much, it's not like I had a prior commitment settled for the evening.

"Oh crap!" I gasped realizing I did have something going on that night, and it was already 6:30 we had agreed to 7. _Shit!_

Just as my thoughts traveled around in endless circles, I heard a ring in my left pocket.

"Farron" I picked up.

"Hey Light! You still up for tonight?" a familiar husky voice transcended from the speaker on my cell phone.

"Fang?" I questioned; my head still trying to comprehend that it was someone else other than an emergency call reaching me.

"Yes silly, who else? Unless you forgot already eh" She chuckled.

For a minute I had forgotten I'd given her my cell number to reach me. "Oh hey, yea—I mean no I—"

Taking a moment to formulate words to say to the now confused woman on the other side of the phone; I cleared my throat.

"What I meant to say is I'm still on for tonight…. but I'm just getting off of work so I'd rather meet you down at the bar if that's okay… I'll only take a little bit to change and I'll be right over."

"Um yea that's fine, take your time I'm just getting out the door too. I'll meet you at the Fifth Ark in an hour. See ya!" I could hear a smile climbing at the corners of her mouth as she said this.

"Okay then, see you in a bit" I ended the call and hurried out the door of the office and into my hovercycle.

As soon as I got through the front door of my apartment, I dashed into my room. It wasn't a hassle to get out of the closet, since I didn't really have much to chose from so I picked a black tight shirt, with denim skinny jeans I had gotten from Serah for my birthday last year which I never wore. And a pair of leather boots to settle the score. I wore my hair the same way, to the left side with my side bangs going along the right. I put on my lightning-shaped necklace I only wore to outings and sprayed on my perfume ready to go.

As I walked out I picked up my tight leather jacket on the counter to match with my boots and headed out to the bar.

* * *

I parked right outside of the Fifth Ark, the noise enveloped the surrounding air. I could hear laughter and the sound of pool sticks clashing onto the spheres on the table. I walked in and the smell of smoke enveloped the air as loud live music coming from the center stage boomed out of the speakers into my eardrums. That's when I caught a glimpse of a statuesque girl with raven hair already in a game with three others. Fang seemed like a pretty competitive character and most likely would win that round. So not wanting to interrupt her I waved as our eyes interlocked, and I made my way over to the bar to order us some drinks.

"Hey Lebreau!" I called out to the barmaid as she quickly turned around and stopped what she was doing at the sound of my voice. "Light? Is it really you, how you been? Long time no see." She smiled whole-heartedly and proceeded to do her job, pouring down vodka shots to the gentlemen on the other side.

"Yea it's me. I've been fine and you?"

"Oh I've been great, getting heavier schedules now a days but can't complain ya know." She chuckled. "But anyways what can I get you, one shot of Bacardi Limon?"

"Actually, yes." I said remembering those times I'd come to the bar to let all my frustrations out. Bacardi had truly been a best friend of mine, when I had first found out Serah was getting married to Snow. It was the first time since my parents died that I felt alone, and I needed a way out to deal with it. Yea I know, alcohol wasn't really the best way to deal, but I didn't have anything else to take my mind off of the situation. Lebreau had been one of my childhood friends and we had a chance to catch up when I had come to the Fifth Ark, but after the whole ordeal with Serah and Snow, and when I finally moved on from that I stopped coming and lost contact with her again. It was nice seeing her though, nothing had changed.

"So what brings you back Light?"

"Well I got invited"

I pointed over my right shoulder to where Fang was playing but didn't see her, instead I felt a weight of a hand on my left shoulder and a voice following right after.

"Here you are" Fang's voice beamed as her eyes made contact with mine, quickly trailing off towards the barmaid in front of us. "Oh hey breau while you're at it, can I get the house special too?" she added sitting down on the seat next to mine.

She smiled at me "You made it"

"Yep I don't go back on my word." It was true and I was instantly comfortable with my surrounding.

We both laughed in unison as Lebreau brought us our shots.

* * *

"One Barcardi Limon for you Light, and House special for you Fang drink up!" Lebreau mentioned as curiosity hit her… "So how do you two know eachother?"

Fang was curious about Lebreau and Lightning as well…She herself was a regular at the bar and had never seen the Sergeant around before, let alone would ever think she was familiar with a place like this based on the way she carried herself. _Yeah…she's way too reserved_. So _how does she know Lebreau?_ With curiosity getting the best of her she retorted.

"I could say the same about you too." she chuckled with a curious flicker in her eyes.

Lightning was the first to break the silence surrounding them and provided both women with answers.

"Well Lebreau, I met Fang last night when I went for a stroll on the beach and here we are now." She then looked towards Fang and motioned her hand toward Lebreau as she spoke. "and Fang Lebreau here is a childhood friend of mine, we met in elementary and recently caught up with each other when I came to the Fifth Ark a few months back."

"Oh yes, Miss Sergeant here used to be a regular alright." Lebreau chimed in with a smile edging all the way up across her face.

Fang had an amused expression as she took in the new information. She looked over at Lebreau and then toward Lightning who was sitting right next to her. "A regular?" mouth agape "I guess you're just full of surprises aren't you sunshine, never thought you'd have such a social life." She winked, not missing an opportunity to playfully tease the soldier whom already had grown accustomed to her banter. Even though Lightning didn't come to the Fifth Ark for the said 'Social life', she went along with what Fang said while silently recalling the true reason why she would come around.

"Oh shut up! You're not the only one with a life Fang."

And the three women burst out laughing, drinking shot after shot while jamming out to a local band playing in the center of the stage. And Lightning wasn't sure if it was the drinks that loosened her up or if Fang just had a way about her that even through playful banter she could penetrate through any wall she had put up. No one other than Serah had ever been able to do that, and she had been in Lightning's life far longer than this new woman. _What's going on here Light? No one can be trusted._

_Who said anything about trusting her, just have a good time! Besides it's been a while since you have. _The little voice in Lightning's head kept rambling along until she shook her head and followed Fang to the dance floor, it truly had been ages.

Who would have thought the Sergeant was quite the dancer. She swayed her hips to the beat and completely let the melody take control of her body. Fang was looking at her now amazed at how many surprises she still had hidden. She could only imagine how graceful the Sergeant would look in battle, if on the dance floor she was as fluid as the music flowing through the speakers. Her emerald eyes examined the girl before her and how happy and serene she looked in her zone. The Raven Beauty also couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lightning's smile was, which unbeknownst to her not a lot of people ever got the joy to see the soldier girl smile. Then suddenly emerald and cerulean seas collided as both women's eyes interlocked with each other. At that moment Light felt exposed as Fang's piercing green eyes gazed at her, she felt as though she was trying to find answers to unspoken questions. She averted Fang's eyes and looked the other direction. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so open with the Raven beauty. _Maybe it's the shots. No it's gotta be something else._ She gently shook her head again trying to quiet her thoughts, and looked back at Fang. "Hey you okay?" Fang asked looking into azure orbs once more for reassurance, but soldier's eyes seemed to be masked by a thick layer she couldn't penetrate. "Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason…" She decided to ignore Lightning's hesitation, and instead she winked and smiled back while twirling her around to the song.

Once the song ended the pair decided to sit back down at the bar and catch a breather. "Wow haven't done that in a while." The sergeant managed to say while catching her breath.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Fang replied trying to catch her breath as well.

"Sure was." And both girls chuckled in unison, preparing themselves for another round of shots coming their way from the expert hands of the barmaid.

"Here guys enjoy." Lebreau came around delivering their shots to both women and returning to serve the other customers.

* * *

As Lightning was taking down her shot she couldn't help but think how open and comfortable she felt in a place she would normally want to get away from, and being around Fang made her feel like she could be herself again and live for herself instead of shutting down the very part that made her human. She felt more alive at that moment than she had ever felt in all her life. She felt like a long lost part of her was finally coming into surface. _Claire. _She thought.

Her reverie was soon broken when Fang tugged at her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She hadn't noticed before that she had drifted off into space and didn't seem to catch Fang calling her name for the past couple seconds. "Hmm?" She responded as she turned around to face her newly found friend.

"Something on your mind?" Fang asked with inquiry settling on her features.

"Oh no… it's nothing."

"You sure? Cause you seemed to be staring off in that direction toward that handsome guy over there." She nudged Light gently on her side and quickly made a point of her finger toward the man sitting on one of the tables near the stage. Lightning took in his appearance, he seemed to be around her age and had dark brown hair and green emerald eyes a shade darker then Fang's. He was wearing a black shirt unbuttoned at the top showing off his built physic. His blue jeans fit perfectly around him and the dark shoes he wore complimented his shirt quite well. His hair was short but wild and had a tattoo on his forearm. _He's handsome._Fang's words flashed through Lightning's head, and a pang of disappointment hit the soldier. She didn't know why._ Fang's right, but look on the bright side they have a lot of the same features actually._ Lightning thought while smiling to herself. _Wait what? What am I thinking._

As soon as Fang saw Lightning's face light up after seeing the guy across the bar, she automatically knew her friend wasn't checking him out earlier but instead lost in thought of perhaps other things. She was still curious about what was on her friend's mind, but was simultaneously filled with excitement to see this new side to her usually stoic features and loved to see Lightning smile like this, she wanted to keep her smiling so she knew she had to get the guy's attention and bring him to Lightning as soon as possible. But little did she know she had completely misinterpreted Lightning's reaction.

"He looks like he can use some company…. Come on." She abruptly reached her arm around Light's and got out of her seat strutting towards the handsome guy they had spotted.

"No no no… wait!" Lightning pleaded Fang to stop before they reached their destination. Fang then came to a halt and looked over to her friend and gave her a mischievous look that read: _you're not getting out of this one. We're going over there and you're gonna talk to him!_

With her point getting across all the soldier girl could possibly do was comply under her friend's firm grasp on her arm leading her toward the object of their discussion. She was a bit surprised how much strength Fang possessed despite her joking nature.

As soon as they arrived at the table they sat down, and Lightning could finally capture a better look of the guy before her, _Holy maker, he's like a male version of her, has she noticed? _Lightning thought.

At first he was a little startled at their sudden appearance but welcomed them both and with Fang's outgoing nature she was able to ease them straight into conversation making everyone comfortable. After a while and a bunch of jokes made, Fang made her way back to the bar area and left Lightning with the guy at the table; she wanted to give them some space and hopefully have him ask Lightning out on a date….. She chuckled to herself silently as Lebreau passed by her and looked at her inquisitively.

"What's so funny?" Lebreau asked.

"Nothing I'm just playing matchmaker tonight I guess." Fang chuckled some more as she nodded her head towards the two laughing and talking on the table. Lebreau could only gasp at the sudden realization of the Sergeant flirting with a very handsome guy and actually looking comfortable. "Wow! How'd you manage that?"

"Call it skills in the art of conversation." She winked towards the barmaid and proceeded to take down her drink.

"So much for skills…" She snorted playfully… "I don't see any ladies with you tonight Fang." Lebreau couldn't help but tease the Raven Beauty since she knew the woman's preferences when it came to dating. After all Fang was a regular and she would see her chatting up the ladies and buying a few of them drinks from time to time. Lebreau had been surprised at first with Fang's sexual orientation, but she didn't mind.

"Ha! very funny." Fang couldn't help but smile in return as the barmaid busted out in laughter.

"I can get whomever if I wanted to sweet heart, even you." she winked at the barmaid making Lebreau snort and let out a small chuckle. "I think you mean whoever is into women like yourself."

"You'd be surprised how many girls I've turned." She once again winked at the barmaid this time erupting in laughter like never before. "But no really, tonight is about Light. She could use someone in her life, I'd like to see her smile more and be more relaxed it suits her." She averted Lebreau's stare and looked towards Lightning in such a soft expression that made Lebreau's heart flutter at the cuteness.

"You know at first I thought you were trying to make a move on Light." She chuckled.

"Hey! I don't just jump on every girl I meet okay?"

"Sure whatever you say Fang" Lebreau retorted sarcastic as always. "But really though I've never seen Lightning so open with anyone like she's with you after only one day? And you're still alive after teasing her so much? She must really like you."

"She might, but not in that way Lebreau and you know that."

"Yea I get you…but you never know…" the barmaid could only smile in response as Fang shook her head and slowly focused her gaze back on Light this time seeing the soldier had made her way onto the stage and was about to pick a fight with one of the guys telling her to get off the stage. She certainly did not want her friend falling or doing anything stupid to get herself kicked out. "Oops I think soldier girl's had too much to drink for the night, I'm gonna take her home before it gets messy." She waved at Lebreau and made her way towards Claire.

Lebreau could only shake her head and giggle to herself. "Good idea."

* * *

**Thanx so much for reading! You're reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	3. The Accident

**Finally I'm able to update this one. Most of it is a flashback into Lightning's past. This chapter is a little more angsty then the previous one.**

**Also the POV has changed from third person, to first person in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from FFXIII**

**:)**

* * *

_The night of the accident, I had woken up at Eden Hospital with three fractured ribs, one punctured lung, and a headache that felt as if daggers were penetrating my skull. Serah sat next to me holding my hand; tears enveloped her sweet eyes turning them red with misery. I found myself in a laying position unaware of what had happened._

"_Serah, where's mom and dad?" I asked in a hoarse and exhausted voice_

_Serah unable to speak held her head low looking at the cold colorless tiles of the emergency room, as the doctor finally came in with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other._

"_Doctor" I managed to say in between breathes, "where are my parents?"_

_He looked up from his clipboard, stopping the pen marks on the paper, with a look of helplessness. _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Farron."_

_He didn't have to say anymore. In that single moment I knew, staring into him, the words of my father pierced through my exasperated thoughts._

'_Claire, one day your mother and I might not be here anymore. You have to take care of your sister and don't let anything bring you two apart.'_

_At the time I was too young to understand but now, it was all so surreal. Our parents were gone. _

_Tears fell down my cheeks absentmindedly at the striking realization that I would never be able to see, embrace, or talk to the two people I loved most on this earth other than my little sister. How can this be happening, my heart raced uncontrollably, as the monitor on the right picked up the pace to match it._

_Serah fell into me with a hug, shaking with the entire occurrence that had just happened. Once she came to a rest, the doctor asked her politely if she could excuse us as he had some important things to speak to me about. So she picked herself up from my arms and quietly exited the room and sat down on a neighboring seat._

"_Ms. Farron, I'm truly sorry for your loss I can only imagine how hard it must be for you and your sister. But I have to say you're recovering greatly from the car crash and will be able to get out of here soon."_

"…_.ok.." I nodded, my eyes exposing the fear of what was to come next._

"_Well I was talking to your younger sister and I was able to get your name but all your information was lost in the crash. There is something I need to ask though, how old are you?"_

"_What?" I shook in fear knowing that I was still under age which only meant they would put us up for adoption and ….and me and Sarah would be s—separated! No way! We stick together._

_I swallowed the lump on my throat._

"—_because if you're underage we're going to have to call child services to help settle you and your sister's new living arrangements." He continued._

"_O—oh um yea, there's no need to Doctor, I'm 18." I said firmly with everything of me trying to sound convincing._

_The doctor with wonder in his eye only thought: Wow how can she be… her bone structure and….. uh… oh never mind. I'll just take her word for it. Claire had always been overly developed and mature for her age, which had come in handy for her especially at this moment._

"_Oh okay great, well then just sign here, I'm going to make a few calls and verify the information, what's the name of your employer?"_

"_Oh I don't have a job you see…"_

"_That's fine. I'll be back in a few moments."_

_He walked out of the room closing the door behind him, only to be opened again by small little Serah who raced in to hug me once more. And that's when I knew what I had to do._

_I held her tight and whispered "Serah get out of here, meet me at home."_

_She looked up at me confused "huh?" she said_

"_Do as I say, I promise ill meet you there later.….. Now go." I said as I pushed her slightly to give her a start out the door._

_She did as I said. The only way to stay together was to break out the hospital. The doctor would be back in no time, with information confirming I wasn't 18 but instead 15 indeed. I wasn't about to let anyone take Serah away from me, we'd already lost too much, so I did what I had to do. _

_I slowly detached myself from the life machine and changed into more comfortable clothes that were lying neatly on the chair beside the hospital bed, and darted out the door unnoticed. There was a women's bathroom which I went into and escaped through the window, thank God it was on the first floor, or else I would've had to think out a more strategic plan to devise._

_I walked through the lonesome city streets and alleys making my way back home where Serah was expectantly waiting for me. The walk was painful, I could feel my broken ribs beginning to heel with each slow breath I took. As soon as I got to the front door of our home, I rang the door bell and Serah came out running to grab me inside with a tight hug like if she hadn't seen me in years. I instantly winced at her embrace, but soon enough settled in and felt comfortable in her little arms. After a few moments of silence we started packing our bags, not wanting to be caught by anyone, so our only choice was to depart to another city. Bodhum was our best shot. No one would suspect us to end up there. _

_So we finished packing and took as many things as we could and headed out the door to catch the bullet train to Bodhum. Thankfully our parents had a secret money stash that I knew about where we could be able to survive on for some time. With the money we could pay for the train tickets and be able to find a place to crash for the nights in the city._

"_Serah, it's time to go."_

_She nodded, and we took a glance back at what used to be our home and headed out the door._

* * *

"Lightning!" I thought I heard Serah say… startled at thinking my little sister was in danger, I opened my eyes but to my surprise it was Fang staring right at me with a worried expression on her bronze face. _The voice had been coming from her and not my little sister, _I thought _yea I was dreaming again, _which was something good since I never wanted to have to go through that time in my life again as long as it only haunted me in my dreams I could handle it.

_Wait a minute?_ My focus went back to Fang. _What is she doing in my apartment?_ But when I fully came into my senses with the surrounding it wasn't my room, in fact I had never been in this place before.

"Hmm?" I mumbled scratching the back of my head with a headache from hell. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room, I had to carry you from the bar last night you were wasted! And I didn't want things to get out of hand. You almost knocked the lights out of some poor dude." She exclaimed

"Damn my head hurts badly and I feel like I want to throw—" I gagged not quite being able to finish what I had started to say. Fang quickly grabbed a trash can and set it next to the bed so I could dispose in it, which eventually I did. I was completely hung over. Worst feeling ever if you ask me.

"Dang soldier, you're strong in combat but you can't hold your liquor?" she joked half-heartedly

I shrugged , "I've never had that many shots, I kinda lost track after the 6th one."

"That's why I always say, only take as many as you can handle." She laughed a little nudging me on my side.

"Why were you screaming earlier?" I asked quickly changing the subject while recalling the voice I had woken up to and her worried face.

Fang's face fell as she recalled the moment before she woke me up, "You were shaking and moving in the bed sweating like crazy, I didn't know whether it was the alcohol or a bad dream, I was worried."

I immediately remembered my dream, the same dream I always have at night, but no one is really there to wake me up from it. _No one would ever know what's wrong_ until now.

She could see the look on my face, there was no way of hiding it now.

"Tell me what happened..." She broke the silence first. As she made her way to sit down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Review if you'd like :)**


End file.
